Seeing Is Believing
by lilmusicfreak
Summary: One feels for the other. The other feels for the 'one'. Can thoughts be more powerful than words? How do they show their affection for one another? This is a oneshot. The poem is also written by me.


Seeing Is Believing

I admire him from afar; scared that he would just shove me away. His dark but soulful eyes drown me into reality. He doesn't know this, but he can control me in ways that might not be possible.

_Can we see?_

_Can we feel?_

_Can we hear?_

_No._

_The rich stares from above,_

_The poor dies._

_Our survival cannot be considered life._

_Our bond can barely be pierced by a knife._

As I admire her from the sea, I fear that she would not accept me for my past. We may live in the present but if we forget the past, we will be condemned to repeat it. Her black hair reflects off the voices of the moon. She hovers over the fire tending it as if it is her baby. Her brown eyes seem to be avoiding me but I can't figure out why.

_Nothing seems real as our touch._

_Our tears blend on our lips,_

_Our heart pounds so much._

_His glare stabs into her mind,_

_Her mind stabs into his glare._

Does he feel for me? His fingers gently touch the strings, creating such a beautiful tune. The cool, see breeze roughs up his hair making his face so attractive. I take a glance at the fire averting my eyes back to him; listening to his deep voice. I wish he knew how I felt. I just want his warmth surrounding me. I want his breathe on my hair but that is just me dreaming. I am the only one trying to believe that.

_Our life roams this island,_

_This island strengthens our heart._

_The endurances we face have never gotten us to home base._

_We try and we try but our friendship suddenly lies._

"Will you listen to my story?  
It'll just be a minute,  
How can I explain?

Whatever happened here never meant to hurt you,  
How can I cause you so much pain?

When I say I'm sorry,  
Will you believe me?  
Listen to my story,  
Say you won't leave me.  
When I say I'm sorry,  
Can you forgive me?  
When I say I will always be there,  
Will you believe, will you believe in me?

All the words that I come up with,  
They're like gasoline on flames.  
There's no excuse, no explanation  
Believe me if I could undo what I did wrong  
I'd give away all that I own.

When I say I'm sorry,  
Will you believe me?  
Listen to my story,  
Say you won't leave me.  
When I say I'm sorry,  
Can you forgive me?

When I say I will always be there,  
Will you believe?

If I told you I've been cleanin' my soul,  
And If I promise you I'll regain control,  
Will you open your door,  
And let me in take me for who I am,  
And not for who I've been, who I've been?  
(Who I've been)

When I say I'm sorry,  
Will you believe me?  
Listen to my story,  
Say you won't leave me.  
When I say I'm sorry,  
Can your forgive me?  
When I say I will always be there,  
Will you believe me?

When I say I'm sorry  
When I say I'm sorry  
When I say I'm sorry  
When I say I'm sorry  
When I say I'm sorry

Can you forgive me?  
When I say I will always be there,  
Will you believe?"

(Sorry by Daughtry)

My eyes darted over to the girl sitting on the golden sand. Her delicate arms were wrapped around her skinny, long legs. A tear drop smoothly slides out from her eyes. I prefer to just observe but I stand; gliding towards her. My hand is now perched on her soft shoulder. Her glazed eyes lifted up to meet his.

"Hi."

"Hi." It was as simple as that. A few words explained everything. It explained their love.

_Love shatters, so does our lock._

_As the world spins,_

_So does the clock._

_They say our love can never be,_

_But people, just wait and see._

_Believing is seeing._

(A/N: I was so bored so I wrote this story. It's okay if you think that this oneshot was boring and short. I know that it is short. I'M SO SORRY TO THOSE WHO ARE WAITING FOR THE UPDATE ON MY OTHER STORY 'A Sad Love Story'! I had to catch up at school, perform with schools and go to field trips in different cities. ALSO I had a MAJOR writer's block. I'll try to update as soon as possible. There are no guarantees though. I'm so sorry! Please review!)


End file.
